


Miss Frost

by malurette



Category: In One Person - John Irving
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Flash Fic, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Elle a bataillé ferme pour gagner ce titre deMissFrost.
Kudos: 1





	Miss Frost

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Miss Frost  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** In One Person  
>  **Personnage :** Alberta Frost   
> **Genre :** gen/drama?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de John Irving, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** journée internationale de la visibilité trans* (31 mars)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300+

À cette époque il était d'usage quand on changeait de sexe d'aller refaire sa vie ailleurs, où personne ne vous connaissait, ne connaissait votre passé, ne savait que vous aviez eu une autre identité avant  
à cacher. Ça devait être un secret absolu.   
Alberta Frost n'a pas eu ce luxe ; du fait de sa responsabilité auprès de sa mère, elle a choisi de rester là où tout le monde savait qu'elle avait été Albert avant. Mais c'était avant, et elle n'a pas entièrement rejeté le prénom que ses parents lui ont donné, elle l'a juste adapté. Ça ne pourra jamais être un secret. Avec défiance toutefois, elle se montre dans ses robes strictes, avec ses petits seins, reprend systématiquement le monde qui l'appelle encore Mister – _Miss_ Frost, d'un ton pincé et sans appel.   
Elle se forge une réputation de pète-sec qui va avec son nom. Au bout d'un moment plus personne ne dit rien. Impassible et glaciale, elle insiste sur son identité quand on se trompe, par oubli ou à dessein. Bientôt ce sont les autres qui ont honte de son secret, qui considèrent qu'ils se saliraient s'ils l'appelaient Albert ou Mister ou Sir ou la traitaient d'homme. Ils seraient des fouille-merde ! Alors ils préfèrent laisser courir et regarder de l'autre côté.   
Par la force des choses, même pour certains elle ne sera jamais une femme à part entière, au moins elle n'est plus un homme.   
Beaucoup conservent une certaine ironie quand ils prononcent ce Miss et le nom qui va avec, comme si Frost allait de pair avec frigide. Les gens qui ne savent pas qui elle était avant, en entendant cela, supposeront que c'est une pique parce qu'elle est toujours célibataire, la bibliothécaire qui finira vieille fille.   
Alberta ne s'en soucie plus : tant qu'elle est une fille, une femme, pour tout le monde, le reste de sa réputation ne lui fait plus ni chaud ni froid.


End file.
